


Softer than Velvet

by Branch



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi likes to see Watari all tied up. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: <em>Tatsumi/Watari, shadow-bondage</em>. Sheer Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer than Velvet

Watari moaned as shadows pulled his legs wider apart, coiling around them to hold them there. "Tatsumi…"

"Yes?" Long fingers ran up his inner thighs, gentle and cool and unspeakably teasing, stroking just behind his balls.

Watari squirmed against the shadows, which of course did no good whatsoever. His hands stayed stretched over his head and his legs stayed lifted and spread while Tatsumi ran a slow fingertip over his ass and between his cheeks. Husky, Watari murmured, "Will you please just fuck me already?"

The low light glinted off Tatsumi’s glasses as he raised his head and smiled at Watari, slow and pleased. "No."

Watari whined faintly and shivered as Tatsumi fondled his entrance. "Why not?" His tone turned wheedling. "It was just one little potion, and it wore off in three hours!"

"Oh, it’s not that." Tatsumi leaned down and closed his teeth on the inside of Watari’s thigh, making him buck with the rush of heat. "I just enjoy watching you like this."

Watari’s breath came shorter and his eyes widened. "Oh."

The assurance that there was no simple way out made the whole thing hotter and Watari moaned openly, pulling helplessly against his bonds as Tatsumi caressed his skin, taking his time. The shadows slipped aside, making way for their master’s hands but never loosening, and Watari was panting harshly for breath by the time Tatsumi leaned down and kissed him.

"Mm. Now."

Watari cried out as Tatsumi’s cock pushed into him, slick and hard, stretching him fiercely. After the slow handling, that ferocity was a wild relief and he couldn’t stop the cries vibrating in his throat as Tatsumi fucked him, shadows lifting him higher, spreading him wider. He came without Tatsumi ever touching his cock, nearly screaming with the intensity of sensation as it rushed through him and wrung out every nerve. It seemed to go on for a long time, and, even after, the clasp of the shadows holding him open and Tatsumi’s long, rough thrusts as he finished sent tiny aftershocks of heat up his spine.

When Tatsumi finally let him go, easing him gently back down to the bed, Watari grinned up at him.

"Can we do that again some time?"

Tatsumi’s smile this time was smug. "Indeed."

**End **


End file.
